When the Love Begin
by pllfanezriacm
Summary: Aria and Ezra are in Rosewood High but non of them know that they belong together. Aria discovers that she didn t get over him but will Ezra feel the same way? Some complications get in the middle of their lives so they will have to learn how to deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Love Begin**

**Hey everyone, this is my first time here so give it a chance please. I don't own any character of PLL and everything is fiction. Hope you enjoy this story. **

**Aria´s POV**

I woke up by the voice of somebody telling me to fasten my seat belt; the lady told all the people that we were going to arrive to Rosewood soon. It was exciting at first, but everything change when I realized that Alison was gone. She has been missing for One Year. Even though my friends and I stayed in contact, it wasn´t the same. This was going to be my senior year in Rosewood High after spent a whole year in Iceland because of my dad. He got a job offer in one of the best collage there so we moved to Iceland.

I really missed Rosewood, that place is where I grew up and I had created the best and the worst memories that I have now. I assumed that Hanna, Emily and Spencer were waiting for me in the airport. My dad was helping me to take my suitcase down; Mike and I practically ran over to the exit. We found our friends standing six feet away and still with that expression of shock on their faces. They hugged me very hard, and I was stared to not breathing well if I could say. I really missed this place.

All of us went to my house and we stared unpacking all my boxes, they told me that some of the things changed in the School but nothing to serious. They also talked about that the football team and the cheerleaders. They were the new popular crew in Rosewood High. We used to be the Most Popular Group in Rosewood High and after us, I mean in the next level was the football team and the cheerleaders, but I think everything changed after Alison went missing and I went to Iceland. They mention that the captain of the football "Ezra Fitz" is dating with the captain of the cheerleaders "Jackie Molina", I really don´t care about them, but Ezra was my crush in Middle School and I was completely into him. I think I stopped liking Ezra when I went to Iceland, but I didn't like the idea of him dating Jackie because she is a bitch. Ezra and I used to be partners in the lab, but I didn't really know if we were friends. I had to break up with my ex-boyfriend "Sebastian" who I meet in Iceland. I'm not right now in the mood to have a long distance relationship, but I am open to the idea of having someone in my life.

Two weeks had passed and tomorrow will be the first day of school. I was kind of nervous, and I didn´t know why. It just felt like I was coming to a different place but this is my home. Just one person was missing and that was Alison. I had to accept that she would never come back, it was hard but real. I heard Mike calling me from the stairs asking if I could drive him to some pre- test to enter in the football team. I accepted and I was driving him to Rosewood High. I'm going to wait for him to come home together. In one side on the courtyard were the beginners and in the other side was the real football team. I looked up and saw Ezra Fitz directing some orders to the team. I could notice that he was practicing in a really serious and hard way to be just some random practice.

He looks up to see who were in the stairs and he saw me, waved and went back to his game. I was confused because we were never really friends or at least I thought so, and all the sudden he said hi to me. After some time, he checked if I was still there. When the practice finished he came near to say hi properly. I was really confused by his actions.

"Hi Aria, How are you? When did you come back to Rosewood?" Ezra said.

"Hi Ezra, good thanks and two weeks ago". I respond

"Really, that's great". Ezra said.

"Yeah, I want to finished here my last year". I reply with anxiety.

We talked a little bit more when his cellphone stared to ring. I assumed it was Jackie, so I didn´t say anything. I vaguely heard that she was asking him something. After he finished the call he told me that she needed him, and he had to go. We said the respective goodbyes and he left. When I saw him leaving I felt something inside me telling that I shouldn´t had allowed him to leave, but what could I do? I waited for Mike another twenty minutes and I drove us home.

That night I was at some random bar with my friends, and he entered there hand in hand with Jackie. We spent there two hours drinking. The music was really loud and someone asked me for dance, I was flattered and my vision was a little bit blur but I accepted. We danced a lot of time and things were heating up with this guy. I saw Ezra in the bar asking for a tequila and nobody was with him. He saw me with this guy and he got furious. He walked to me and he hit the guy. Then, he took me to the parking lot and asked me what was wrong with me and suddenly asked if I wanted to dance with him, I accepted instantly but I was confused. We went back inside. Our bodies were really close, and with all the alcohol in our systems we couldn´t tell what was real and what not. We moved as one. Something clicked with the music and we got closer. We were almost kissing and I saw I bright light. My alarm woke me up. I dreamed with him, and the feeling was so… Amazing.

I arrived to the school and I saw Hanna. She always knew that I used to like Ezra so she came with the biggest gossip of all. She heard that both stars of Rosewood High had a "little" big fight today near the lookers. What was about this fight? She told me that Jackie had cheated on Ezra with a collage guy, and Ezra was furious with her. All the school knew about her infidelity besides the school sympathy was for the captain of the football team. When I entered to the halls of Rosewood High, nobody knew that I was back in town. A lot of people said hi to me out of the blue. I stared to walk to my new looker. Everything was weird.

My first class is AP English and Spencer, Hanna, Emily are with me in that class. I really didn't understand what happen with Ezra and Jackie because Hanna spoke really fast, and I barely understood her. I wasn´t one of those persons who want the bad for other people, but I was glad that Ezra fought with her.

Mr. Parker told us that we were going to read The Great Gatsby, and I really love to read and write. Writing is my passion I think that's how a person can express herself/himself in an intense or any way. Ezra was in my English class to, and also some people that I used to know: Noel Khan, Mona Vanderwaal, Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh , Paige McCullers, and some people more but I couldn´t remember all the names. Mr. Parker explained what we were going to do for the rest of our three following weeks. In the next few days he is going to made groups to work on a project about the first 10 chapters of the book, but thanked god I like to read, and I already am in the seventh. I wish Mr. Parker put me with one of my friends but no with Hanna because she is the completely opposite person to me. She hates reading, but even with that big difference I still love her.

I am starving, and just a few minutes ago stared lunch time. My friends and I want to discuss something important "The Popular Royal Couple Break Up".

"So guys, is it true the Ezra/Jackie broke up?" I asked

"The last thing I heard before the second period was that they just had a fight but no break up". Spencer said.

"I talked to Paula Evans (one friend of Jackie) she goes with me in History, and I asked her if she knew something, but she told me that both of them were really angry with each other". Emily add.

"Guys I heard a totally different story, I heard about her cheating on him with the collage guy, but Jackie told Ezra that this college guy was stalking her, and Ezra at the end of all bought the story". Hanna finally said.

"Aria can we know why are you so interested in their brake up. Do you like him don't you?" Spencer asked.

"No, I was just curious". I responded.

I can´t tell them that I like Ezra because I recently broke up him my ex- boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend so I think I am just going to hide my feelings for now. I will tell them when everything calms down.

"Mom, I´m home". I yelled.

"Dinner is almost ready. Can you call your brother and both of you wash your hands please?" My mom asked.

"Sure. MIKE come here. Dinner´s ready".

"Coming". Mike yelled.

I set the table for three people because my dad was not coming for a meeting at his job. Dinner is the single time that we can spend as a family. I know Collage and stuff is until next year but I was I bit worried about the financial thing to my family. My parents always told me that they kept a savings account for my college education but still. I was thinking on work after school or in the night well not too late obviously. My mom is supporting me on the job thing because I want to do it, no for the economic issue and she told me that the account has enough money for at least three years of my career. I have to go find a job, restaurants and bars just open at noon so I think those are my best options.

I write in my diary every night since I have memory. I write everything that happens in the day, but nobody ever could read my diary. If someone ever read my diary, I would die.

I think tomorrow I will go find a job or at least try to find one. I want to do something with my life, have some experiences that in the past I hadn't. This is my senior year in Rosewood High and I have the feeling that something incredible is going to happen with me, I don't know maybe something unusual. I wish that something could be Ezra. I thought I get over him when I went to Iceland and be with Sebastian, but really deep down inside of me I still thought about him.

Every inch of my body wants to find out about the terrible story of the "royal couple", but I think it is better if I wait until tomorrow. Everything has changed so much here in this little town, the persons talk and mostly if it is a juicy story, nothing will change that ever. Maybe in a few weeks Ezra will be free to at least be my friend and in that way we could get to know each other more. I really want a different story like the one I had with Sebastian. I want passion, I want someone who makes me feel loved and beautiful in every way, someone who doesn't judge me because I like to read, watch black and white movies and smell the singular perfume of the roses. I hope my prince charming is out there looking for me.

**Hey guys, what you do think. This is the first time that I write a story so I hope you like it. I am a native Spanish speaker so let me know if I have any error in grammar or spelling so I can improve my writing. **

**Let me know your thoughts and give me ideas of what do you want to happen in this story. I want to write this with all of you so please review. **

**I will update the next chapter soon **


	2. Chapter 2

When the Love Begin

**Hey guys, I have a few things to do in school for this and next week so it will be a little while until I update the next chapter but until then you have this, here you go: **

**I don´t own PLL or any character**

**Ezra´s POV**

The school was a mess. Everybody was asking me if Jackie and I broke up, I didn´t respond at all, I didn´t know neither, but right now I am into the idea of take a break of relationships. I couldn´t believe that Jackie cheated on me with a college boy, it is unbelievable. We have been dating for seven months, and seven months it´s enough for us. Enough for me.

I think the best of my day was the English Class. I like/secretly love the idea of reading The Great Gatsby because I have read it so many times that I almost know every single sentence of that book. A big game is coming soon and I couldn´t believe that I am directing the team to such a privilege season game in Philadelphia. I love football and being in the team and being the captain opens tons of opportunities to collages for me even thought my other passion is English. If I wouldn´t been into football, I would be a completely geek in a good way. I don't know anybody who is passionate about English as much as I am, and I would promise if I ever found someone into English as me I would date her(hope that someone is a girl, and if it's a boy we would only be buddies).

I was on my way to Jackie´s house to make everything clear and to tell her that I am the one who is breaking up with her not in the other way round. Her parents were nice to me every single time I came over, and didn't want to have troubles with them because of Jackie. Mrs. Molina opened the door and she greeted me with open arms. I asked if Jackie was home, and she told me that her daughter had something to do with friends last night and she didn't come home. I was wondering if that was true or it was an excuse to go to see that collage guy. I was really pissed off but I didn´t show my anger in front of Ms. Molina and after saying goodbye to her I stormed to the school. Maybe Jackie´s mom is telling me the truth or maybe she doesn´t know that we were fighting. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed Ashley´s number.

"Ash, hi, how are you? I said.

"Ezra hey, what´s up? Ashley asked with surprised in her voice.

"Good but I need to ask you something" it was a little difficult for me "Is Jackie with you?"

"Yeah she is taking a shower this second but if you want to talk to her I can tell her to call you after she´s out, I know all about the fight and both of you are my best friends so I don´t want to take any side, I want you to be okay again" Ashley said sincerely.

"I know you want that, but at least right now are not looking good for us" it's the truth.

"I supposed, well I have to get ready for school so let´s talk later okay" she said.

"Sure, I´ll see you in school, bye Ash" I said.

"Bye Ez" and she hang off.

My day was starting in a sentimental and terribly way. I don't know what to do anymore. I know she cheated on me, but I gave her the last seven months of my life. It hurts but I have to get over it as soon as it´s possible.

The season is staring great with up comings games, and sponsors to find their next stars. The Couch is introducing me to one a headhunter in two weeks so I have to train more than ever to impress that man.

I think I just need a break from everything. This is a new year and I shouldn´t be this down because of Jackie who cheated on me. I realized that I deserve something better. A girl who is loving, caring, someone who listen and understand me better than anyone even my mom. I want to find the perfect girl for me, the one who share interest like the ones I like, literature, sports, black and white movies, discuss about a character of a book for hours and fight for the simplest thing in the earth and make up to her with just a passionate kiss. I know I am such a hopeless romantic, but I never had the chance to share anything of those things with Jackie or with any girl I have ever dated. I don't remember why I started dating her in first place. She is just cold, superficial, and she doesn't care about anyone or anything. Despite everything that Jackie has done I still care about her even if I don't want to anymore. I don't know what I saw in her when we went out for the first time. I think it was all the pressure that everyone put on us saying that we should be a couple and blah blah blah… T hinking about it we never had that much in common. We couldn´t do anything the other wanted because we were totally different from head to toe. I can´t believe I wasted so many time with her, and I didn't focus on finding a great, pretty, smart and funny girl to be my girlfriend instead of that manipulative bitch. Well maybe I would find someone in the future.

Mr. Parker was choosing the work groups for an assignment that he said a few days ago. Caleb Rivers and Toby Cavanaugh are on my class too and they are my best friends. Mr. Parker was randomly picking names and my name came up, my partner is Spencer Hastings. She is smart and out of my limits because Toby likes her. I think Spencer will be a good partner to work with, she is responsible and I have known her since preschool, but we never really have been friends. Emily Fields was with Toby, Mona Vanderwaal was with Hanna Marin and the last ones of Spencer´s friends was Aria Montgomery, she was with Caleb.

"So, everyone sits with your partners and started talking about how you are going to do this assignment. I only giving you this hour to make a plan about it, okay". Mr. Parker said.

"Hey Ezra come here". Spencer said to me.

"Hey Spencer, how are you" I greet her.

"Good, so do you understand the assignment" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I did. Just because I play sports don't underestimate me thinking I am some idiot" I respond.

"Oh, okay. I didn´t had that intention, but you know how guys who normally play sports doesn't have intelligence in their heads or in any part of their bodies. Okay so that we made everything clear now we don't have to worry about thinking bad of the other person". Spencer added.

"Good, let´s start again". I said.

"Do you like to read"? Spencer asked me.

"Yeah, I love to. Reading is one of the things I really love to do". I responded enthusiastically.

"Have you read the Great Gatsby before?" I asked.

"No, I haven't, this is my first time reading it" "Have you read it before". She responded and asked me something else.

"Yes. I have read it so many times, but I assure you that I won´t tell you anything about it if you don't want to". I said.

"Okay, thanks". Spencer said.

Before I could asked her more questions the bell to lunch rang and everyone stormed out of the classroom.

"Ezra what do you think if we read the first 2 chapters for tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye" Spencer said from the hallway.

"Man you stole my girl!" Toby said joking.

"I know, sorry buddy". I said to him.

"Hey how is to work with Spencer Nerdy Hastings" Noel Khan said when he sat in our table. He isn´t part of the team or our group because he´s a jerk, but he still thinks he is.

"BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR WORDS MAN" Toby said with anger in his voice.

"AND WHAT IF I DON´T WANT TO". Noel yelled.

"I´M GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO RESPECT A LADY" Toby yelled.

Toby was going to punched Noel in the face when Caleb and I stopped him and Noel before things got worse. Toby is a good guy and he would never started a fight if it isn´t something worth it like a girl.

"Noel please go away". I said

Noel gathered his things and left the table. I have never seen Toby this furious with anyone.

"Toby you must really like this girl" I teased him.

"Yeah man, I only have talked to her two times but I´m already head over heels for her.

"All right, but make sure she likes you back ". I recommend him.

"So Caleb, Aria Montgomery ahh." Toby asked.

"Oh man. Aria is great but you know that I like Hanna, but being partners with Aria opens one more chance to be with my perfect girl". Caleb said.

"Ezra I almost forgot to tell you something. I spoke with Miss Moore in our Spanish class about the recommendation letters and she said that she will do it because we are doing great in her class". Caleb added enthusiastically.

"Cool, that is so great, thank you man. I owned you a big one" I said.

I know is early to start thinking about college in September but I can´t help it. I want to go to a good school and have a successful future. I haven't decided yet where I want to go, but I already know what I want to study: Literature. I hope a scholarship of football can offer me both, English and sports because both of them are my passion and I couldn´t give up in any of those.

I have been learning Spanish since last semester, and I really like it. It is different from English and it is a new challenge that I want to achieve. I know here isn't that common to go to a university out of the country because here we have excellent ones, but study somewhere else is fascinating, just the simple idea thrills me. Maybe I will consider the idea, but first I have to graduate me with honors in high school.

"Mom, I´m home" I screamed

"Ezra, someone is waiting for you upstairs darling" my mom said nicely.

"Who is it?" I asked with curious.

"Just go there and figure it out yourself" Mom said.

I went upstairs and went directly to my room, when I opened the door I found out who was waiting for me.

**Hanger lol**** what do you think of the second chapter? I would like to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestion for me cuz I want to write this story with all of you. So I hope u review and I will update soon the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I´m sorry for not posting the chapter sooner. It´s just that I had a lot of things to do in the past weeks, but now here is the chapter three. **

**Ezra´s POV**

"I can´t believe you're here Harry" I said hestatic giving him a hug.

"Yeah man, me neither but here we are" Harry answered.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were living in Philadelphia" I asked concern.

"Well yes I´m living there, but I had a couple of days off so I came here to visit my parents and some old friends" He said normally but something in his face changed. His expression was like he was thinking in someone.

"Harry, bro are you there. What happened" I questioned him moving my hand in front of his face.

"Nothing, I´m sorry I was… it doesn´t matter anyway" Harry said shaking his head.

"Ezra, I have to tell you something, maybe it will be hard at first but we have been friends a long time, and I hope that counts in your reaction" Harry said with nervousness in his voice.

"Harry what are you talking about, we have been friends and neighbors since I can remember. What would affect that" I said wondering the million possible reasons of his question.

"Do you remember last summer when we went to that party, and some of your friends were there. Well do you remember that you already liked Jackie then" He asked.

"I don´t know where all of this is going Harry" I responded.

"Let me finish. Well we arrived together but we separated after you asked Jackie to dance with you. I was looking both of you from a corner alone wishing that I were in your place with her. When the song finished and you went to bring something to drinking I went over there, and asked Jackie to follow me outside, she agreed and we were gone when you came back. I guessed you didn´t noticed because you were a little drunk in the moment. So we had been talking for hours and we kissed. We stopped after a few minutes, and she made me promise that we were going to forget about this because she was in love with you" He stopped to catch a breath.

"What are you trying to say Harry" I asked.

"I´m trying to say that I have been in love with Jackie since then, and when you two start dating it break me. A few weeks ago I came here to visit my parents and I bumped with Jackie in the supermarket. I couldn´t help it to ask her how was your relationship and she said that you two were fighting a lot for dumb stuff. I saw a chance and I took it. She didn´t love you anymore Ezra, it was clear in her eyes. We went to the park and talked for a long time, we ended up kissing in the bushes. Before anything could process to something more I stopped, and I told her that you were still in a relationship. She said it was definitely over, and she had feelings for me. I believed her. She told me that she was going to break up with you the next time she sees you I guess she didn´t. a few days ago I found out that you knew everything and I asked her and she denied it. I didn´t know what to do, and that´s why I´m here telling you this" Harry said with regret in his eyes.

Everything was starting to make sense, how she acted in the past couple of weeks. She was distance, and she didn't want my touch anymore. I am not completely sure if I am angry with Harry or with myself. I can´t believe that she stopped loving me, why I didn´t realize before. Even though I can´t say that I still had feelings for her because is not the case here. I stopped loving her too, our relationship was deteriorating itself. I can´t blame Harry for this, but they lied to me; Jackie could have told me that she didn´t love me anymore, and not find out that she didn't love me the way I did. I have to understand that is my fault too because I didn´t see the problem.

"Harry, I get it. It´s true that we were fighting a lot and I had to realize that we both changed, and she fell for someone else even if is one of my longest friends" I said with my chin up.

"Aren´t you going to yell at me or punch me in the face Ezra" Harry asked.

"Why would I do that" I asked him.

"I don't know, I think it was something I expect after everything that I told you" Harry said dropping his voice.

"No, I am not going to hit you, but I would like to be alone right now" I said.

"Of course I will let myself out" Harry told me and with a hand shake he left my room.

I can´t believe what just happened. Everything changed. Harry told me the truth and the thing is I am relieved. Well the entire school thinks that she cheated on me, and in some way she did. I have to move on; I have to find someone who makes me happy and to make someone equally happy. I have to stop thinking about what just happened and I have to concentrate in the school. I have to keep my grades up so I can have an easy pass for college. Second I have to focus in the upcoming games, and third well I could keep my eyes open to find a girlfriend.

I got out of my bubble when I received a text.

_Hey Ezra ;) I just wanted to say that I finished the two chapters of the book and I´m starting the third. I was thinking that we should start writing the paper, well the notes for the paper. Also you might have realized that we have most of our classes' together and I was wondering if you have free the period before lunch? If you do have let me know__ - Spencer _

**Hey Spence, yeah I do have it free. Maybe we can go to the library or a quite someplace, and it´s great that you liked the book. – Ezra **

_Oh great then. I´ll meet you there ;) - Spencer _

**LINE BREAK **

"Here you go" Mom said.

"Thanks mom, you didn't have to wake up early to prepare me breakfast" I told her.

"Nonsense, you are my little boy and I wanted to spoil you a little besides the only thing you drink in the morning is a cup of coffee, if you want to impress in coach you have to eat and have your stomach full" Mom affirmed.

"Okay mom, thank you. I really appreciate this. You are the only woman that loves me" I said joking.

"Yeah yeah, have you seen your face honey? You are the handsomest guy in the planet and you have a purest and honest heart. Any girl who doesn't lay her eyes in you is a fool" Mom indicated with her eyes full of love.

"Mom you are just saying that because you are my mother, and hopefully I will find the right girl in the future" I reassured her.

"Okay I believe you, and if someone hurts you again I´m here to talk. Always no matter what" My mom told me.

"If I don´t leave now, I will be late for school, love you mom" I said kissing her cheek and gathering my things to go.

**Line Break **

"You´re here, good. We can start now" I said.

"Okay, so what is the most important thing in the first two chapters" Spencer said.

"Well obviously, the most important thing is that Jay is introduced and the details in Daisy and Tom´s marriage". I write down in the paper that she gave me.

"Right, I was thinking the same thing" She said.

….

"Alright, we finished. I can´t believe you read until the seventh chapter Spencer" I told her.

"Don´t judge me Ezra, I really liked it. This book has everything, romance, passion, treason, drama, everything" Spencer said with a big smile in the face.

"You are completely right. I finished it in two days" I said kind of proud.

"God, unbelievable. Well we did in one hour what we had to do for the rest of the week, so what do we do now" She asked with questioning eyes.

"What do you think a round of truth or dare" I asked her thinking that this is the prefect chance to ask her if she like Toby, if she does I´m completely sure that he will make a move, and then both will live happily ever after, well maybe just happy.

"Mmm I´m not sure if I can trust you with secrets Ezra, if I tell u have to tell too" She demanded.

"Sure, but nothing too bad or too rude" I said.

"Okay" she answered. "You go first"

"Truth or dare Spence" I asked.

"Truth" she responded.

"Okay, do you like somebody and you have to be specific" Toby is going to kill me for this! Well after we will thank me.

"I can´t answered that Ezra, that is too personal, besides why do you what to know?" She questioned me.

"You have to answer, common Spencer, do you like one of my friends!" I asked hopefully that she would answer with the name that I want.

"Okay I like a collage guy, he is a friend of Melissa my sister and I think he likes me too. He just transferred from London. I have a date with him on Friday night" Spencer responded with joy in her eyes and I was completely speechless.

Poor Toby, this is going to crash him. He has this thing for her and now she is with someone. Why did I even ask? What do I do now with his information? I can´t do anything she is my friend and Toby is my best bud, why can´t they like each other so they could be happy together, and that would be it.

"Your turn, truth or dare" Spencer said.

"Truth" I told her.

"What really happen with you and Jackie Molina, I want the real story" She asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that. That has been the gossip around the school for days" I told her.

"So…" she asked.

"We had been fighting a lot and she cheated on me with another guy, I didn't know what was behind the story of the cheating so I broke up with her, and right now I´m a lonely wolf" I answered.

"That´s all" She questioned me.

"Yeah pretty much" I said.

"This is fraud Ezra, all the rumors made the story so much interesting than your version" She said.

"Oh really, tell me one" I asked.

"Well I heard that she cheated on you over the summer with a collage guy and she got knocked up, but she told you that the baby was yours. As the good guy you told her that you were going to support her all the steps on the way, but before school started she fell off the stairs and loose the baby. After all you break up with her because you didn't truly want the baby" She said.

"Spencer that´s twisted, I have never heard anything similar as that" I said with shock. "And by the way sorry that I disappointed you" I said trying not to laugh.

"It´s okay, fiction is way better than reality" She expressed.

As I was going to respond the bell for lunch rang and she stand up, said goodbye and left the room.

"Ezra wait up" Caleb scream from the hall. "Hey man, wanted to ask you if you can replace me in a date" he said.

"What" What would he want to skip a date?

"Is not a date date, is a study date with Aria, we had to get together for Mr. Parker project because she is busy the other days, but my dad call and he said that he needs me home right after school, can you go in my place?" He asked me hopping that I would accept.

"Ahh, I have practice until 4, if she wants after that it´s fine" I said.

"Yeah, I will talk with her. Thank you so much Ezra, I own you one" Caleb said.

"Okay man, now let´s go to eat because I´m starving" I told him directing ourselves to the cafeteria.

**Line Break**

**Aria´s POV**

We were all together in the cafeteria, Spencer was telling us about her study date with Ezra, and I couldn't help think about him. He just broke up with Jackie, besides why would he want me. He is the most popular and handsome guy in the entire school, he can have any girl he wants to. I have to stop thinking about him because if I keep doing this to myself I will get hurt. Also, I wanted to tell my friends that Sebastian said he was moving here. He is my ex, and we only broke up because I was coming back, but now maybe we could give it another shot. He is sweet, kind and respectful. We were really happy back in Iceland why would it be different here, in Rosewood. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Caleb came near me to say something.

"Aria, so glad that I could find you. I can´t make it to the study date we have. My dad called and he needs me home, he said it was an emergency. The good thing is that I know that you´re busy the other days so I asked Ezra Fitz, my friend if he could make the notes with you and he said yes but after 4 because we has practice until then" Caleb spoke too fast that I barely understand what was he saying.

Oh God, I was telling myself minutes ago that I should forget about him and now I have a date with him, well study date. I can´t dream anymore with him, but I can find out if he is interest in a new girl. I´m free all the afternoon, I was going to find a job but I guess I can postpone it.

"Sure Caleb, go home and tell Ezra that I will meet him in the yard so we can go somewhere after his practice" I said.

"Thank you Aria, you don´t know how much this means to me" Caleb said hugging me in front of the girls.

"Bye" I waved and got back to my meal.

"Aria what just happened" Hanna said.

"You heard I have to meet Ezra after his practice" I told her.

"No, I mean you know I like him, are you stealing him from me? Is he hitting on you? Hanna asked concern.

"Of course not Han, besides Sebastian is moving here, and yesterday night we were talking and he asked if I could give him another chance. He knows that we broke up because of the distance, but now I don´t know if I want to get involve with him again" I said.

"Why not, he always looked good for you and you always told us that you were really happy with him. Give him the chance to makes you happy again Aria" Emily said as if she was a completely expert in the area of love.

"It´s true, I was happy with him. I will think about it" I said not reveling what was really on my mind. Sebastian or Ezra. Which one.

I had the best year with Sebastian in Iceland; we did love each other very much, and he is amazing with his accent and his green eyes and curly bold hair. Ezra is the opposite thing, curly but not too curly brown hair and his deep blue eyes, but the thing is that I don't know anything real about him, the one thing that I know he is a good person and he likes to read, that's all. I think I already have the answer to my heart problem.

And the one that I chose is…

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Which guy would you like Aria to choose Sebastian or Ezra? Give me ideas for the next chapters and leave me your reviews. Hopefully I will update before New Year, and last but not least Happy Holidays. **


End file.
